The King
whose real name is Rei '(零, ''Rei, lit. Zero) is the main antagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. She is an ancient sealed entity who plans to unleash the Tempest upon being awakened. The Administrators plan to use the negative energy collected by the Sticks in order to fuel her power and satisfy the needed amount of energy to begin the "Tempest". Nana called her "the most unfortunate girl in the world" and "a magician who will call forth the storm" in the anime adaptation. Appearance The King is a little girl with long, wavy lilac hair that covers her right eye and pink slit eyes. She wears a long-sleeved white dress and white socks. Her iris is surrounded by sperm and are constantly bleeding for unknown reasons. History During Nana's recount of history, the King is stated to be the spirit of Earth itself, as the entire planet is one big organism. As the King puts it, she was the God of the world but was dethroned and relegated to be its guardian instead, thus taking the shape of a girl, a Magical Girl. After the planet was destroyed and recreated into a metallic shape by a rogue A.I., the King awakened and ordered the A.I. to return the planet to its previous state. They did so in a single day with humanity restored to a point before any of the A.I.s takeover while erasing any memories of the world's destruction from humanity. As the A.I.s terminated itself, the King spared one A.I. from this fate, the one who would become Ichi. The King reasoned that humanity is necessary for her to live as the life force if every living being on the planet returns to her upon death, thus sustaining a continuous cycle of life. However, she also knew that humanity was helplessly doomed to repeat its mistakes and give into sin, and that the source of that was "negative energy" the fueled negative actions. The King would thus put humanity to these if during a 3 year period that would end in August 11th the amount of "Negative Energy" collected by humanity was minimal, she would spare them. However, if it reached a certain limit that would allow her to fertilize humanity by turning it into sperm and receive it as their "womb", then she would start the Tempest no matter the if it was before the end date. For that purpose she instructed Ichi to spread Magical Sticks that will collect Negative Energy and will require lifespan as its cost, and give these sticks to unfortunate girls. When Ichi asks why it must be girls the King answers that it is because she herself has become a Magical Girl. Ichi, reasons that to make this plan more efficient they need to gather more administrators for their Mahou Shoujo Site project. The King bestows on Ichi its title, and the ability to navigate through electronics and changing its appearance to its current administrator suit. Ichi questions why it must be in Japan rather than the planet and the King says that she has a special connection with that place. During the time of Airi Komura's murder by boys using Magical Sticks, because the sticks were used by boys instead of girls, the King was hurt as a consequence, something Nana was able to discover. From that point onwards the King would appear in brief shots and rarely speak herself. Much later, Ichi would talk to the King regarding Nana whom Ichi believes has gone rogue due to how close she's becoming to humans. The King agrees and gives Ichi permission to terminate the admin. Although Ichi attempts the hit by sending two other admins before attempting to do itself, both attacks end in failure. Following this the King announces that the amount of negative energy needed was gathered before the deadline so the King is to start the Tempest. She looks gleefully at her servants despite the decreased numbers. The King then appears in public where she's witnessed by multiple civilians before erecting the Planet's Altar and subsequently turn all of humanity into sperm, except for every person that has used Magical Sticks. Nana then meets with Aya Asagiri's group with the later using her stick to share Nana's memories with everyone, thus revealing all she knows about the King. In reality, The King is revealed to be Rei Kurorogi. Rei Kurorogi was a minor character from Magical Girl of the Apocalypse, the predecessor series. He was a human who discovered the original source of Magical Girl powers. Throughout his life, he manipulated the last remaining Witch, the daughter of a human and the Devil, and the original "Magical Girl." His ultimate goal was to attain the Devil's power and recreate the Universe with himself as the God of the new world. Rei Kurorogi achieved his goal, but was ultimately defeated. It is revealed that prior to his final defeat, he learned of the existence of The King, the original and first Magical Girl. This is somewhat contradictory to the original story of Magical Girl of the Apocalypse, as he is the origin and father of all Magical Girls. Magical Girls are daughters of the Witch and a human. Regardless, Rei Kurorogi transferred his consciousness into The King prior to his defeat, thus effectively becoming the spirit of the Earth itself. Upon The King's awakening in the Magical Shoujo Site's climax, it is revealed he has lost all memory of his prior life. Several characters from Magical Girl of the Apocalypse appeared within the series, hinting at his return. The King was eventually defeated by Aya Asagiri's group, and permanently erased from the timeline. His role as the Earth's spirit was replaced by Ichi, who gladly assumed the duty. Aya Asagiri traveled back in moments before the Earth's final destruction and then transferred her memories to Ichi. This action proved to Ichi that The King was not acting in the best interest of the Earth's well-being. As a result, Ichi volunteered to become the new spirit, ensuring that no human or selfish entity could initiate the apocalypse again. Being an Artificial Intelligence, it is assumed that Ichi will not selfishly attempt another world domination plot, though much is left to the speculation of the reader. Personality Not much is known about her personality but it seems that she will do everything and anything to achieve her goal, as she told Ichi to get rid of Nana as she has no use anymore. She acknowledges Aya Asagiri and Tsuyuno Yatsumura's "negative fate" to a great extent. She is rude, treat other mahou shoujo as worms, and burys the admin if they are disturbed by her plans. It also shock Ichi who have devoted their lives to protecting the planet and creates an opportunity for them to betray. In the last enter, her rude character was known to come from Rei Kurorogi. In his past lives, he was a selfish human who yearned to become God, eventually achieving this goal after hundreds of years of manipulation. However, he was usurped as God, failing to understand the concept of "Love." He took over the body of The King, and attempted once again to become the new God of humanity. Despite losing all memories of his prior attempt(s), he retained his selfishness and ego. Abilities Tempest According to several other characters, she is capable of unleashing the Tempest, which will be able to destroy all of humanity. When the Tempest occurs, all electrical power worldwide is cut off, and other forms of modern technology like cell phones and planes are disabled as well. Following this, The King will then Raise the "Altar" where she will turn all the humans around the world are turned into sperm cells,who are then drawn to the King on top of the Altar who will then act as a "womb". Nana calls this "the total '''Fertilization of mankind". Exempt from this process are any people who have used a Stick at any time. The reason for this is that they are only seen as pawns used to gather negative energy for the King and unworthy of "salvation" as using their sticks is analogous to sin.Once all of humanity has been collected and put into the "womb" she will begin remaking humanity using only Positive Energy and remove all traces of Negative energy(emotion) from humanity. Altar During The Tempest the King created and raised the "Altar of the Planet" which seems to serve as her fortress to protect herself while she collects all of Humanity in order to recreate them.Later it was revealed that the Altar itself is not only her Fortress but the planets "Core" itself and that the King is capable of uprooting the Altar from earth and travel into space to find new Planet. Stick Creation As revealed in Chapter 119 the King is the one Responsible for Creating the Magic Sticks, being responsible for giving each of the Sticks their unique Magical Powers,including the feature of the Sticks Draining both the users Negative Energy and Lifespan for her "Test'. Administrator Transformation The exact details and method is Unknown but the King is also the one responsible for transforming each of the Lifespan Drained Magical Girls into Site Admins and the one responsible for giving the Admins their powers, Where she seemed to have merge their former Sticks ability into them allowing them to use their powers without the need of their Sticks, and by default the Admins are also stated to have been given the Power to Travel across electronic pathways and technologies like PC,Laptops and TV's,this power also extends to transforming non-Humans as she transformed Ichi an A.I into the First one. Large Amount of Magic As she is the boss and creator of Both the Site Admins and the Magic Sticks and the one who commands the Admins to Give out these sticks to miserable unfortunate Girls for her "Test". it is shown that the King has Massive amounts of Magical Power and Ability as Revealed in chapters 119 & 118 as the literal incarnation of the Planet Earth and she alone has enough power to tear the earth core from the planet and travel through deep space. Trivia * She first appeared in the anime before the manga. * She shares a name with Rei Kurorogi, the main antagonist of Mahou Shoujo of The End. ** It has revealed on Chapter 139 that Rei Kurorogi knew The King existence before he decide to take over The King's Body. * In Chapter 107, due to the adequate collection of negative energy far beyond the predictions of administrators, she woke up earlier than expected at Chapter 110. ** However, in Chapter 119, it was found that Tempest was scheduled to be started without waiting due date if the negative energy reached the prescribed capacity before the due date. * She is vulnerable to negative energy from a man, but in Chapter 132, she was not damaged by the negative energy of Kaname Asagiri who was "Taken" by Kiichiro Misumi. Which explains that as long as the Negative Energy produced is that of a "Girl" it will not hurt the King, which is why even though biologically male, The Negative Energy of Kiyoharu Suirenji did not have any adverse effects of the King due to emotionally and mentally identifying as a girl, However when Kaname failed to harm her, Kiyoharu was able to inflict direct damage to her, possibly due to now "Identifying" as a man, in order to harm her, showing that the "Male" negative energy is not strictly to those who are biologically male, but those who mentally "Identify" themselves as such. * "Rei" translates to "Zero". es:Rey de la Antigua Humanidad Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site